


[podfic] tyrants tend gardens

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [45]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Leverage
Genre: Backstory, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Future Fic, M/M, Mild Language, Originally Posted in 2015, Panic Attacks, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: A job goes south, and Eliot has no sense of humor when it comes to his team and Death.
Relationships: past Methos (Highlander)/Eliot Spencer (Leverage)
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	[podfic] tyrants tend gardens

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tyrants tend gardens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/393917) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



****

**Title:** [tyrants tend gardens](http://archiveofourown.org/works/393917)

**Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/profile)[**tigriswolf**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/)

**Coverartist:** [ **reena_jenkins** ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

**Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Leverage, Highlander

 **Pairing:** Methos/Eliot Spencer

 **Length:** 00:03:28

Download/streaming mp3 link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/45%20\(Lev_HL\)%20_tyrants%20tend%20gardens_.mp3)**

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
